Data compression techniques have been developed over the last several decades to reduce the large bandwidth needed by transmission of media (audio, video, or multimedia) data. For example, reference pictures have been used in modern video encoding standards for motion estimation (ME) and motion compensation (MC) to reduce inter-frame redundancy. One side effect of data compression is that the compressed media data is sensitive to data loss or noise, which can happen in best-effort networks. For example, in some cases, network jitter can cause a packet to be lost or overdue for arrival to a decoder, which results in loss of a picture or part of the picture at the decoder. Furthermore, the lost packet can include information to be used (e.g., as part of a reference picture) to decode other pictures, which will cause further harm to the decoding process. As end user devices and network environments become more diversified, reliable media data transmission over noisy networks becomes more challenging.